


Like Magic

by ljfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: Asra, and Reader struggle to sleep in their separate rooms, a.k.a. what could’ve happened if Julian didn’t turn up at the palace that night.I wrote this before reading the coin options, just fyi.(Gender-neutral.)





	Like Magic

You were _restless_. It didn’t feel right, you, and Asra in separate rooms. You could _feel_ him on the other side of the wall. He was so _close_ , and yet—

There was a gentle knock at your door, before a strip of light shone across the floor as it opened, and Asra peeked though the gap. It seems you weren’t alone in your thoughts.

“Are you awake?” He whispered in your direction.

“I can’t sleep,” you sighed, sitting up as he made his way over to the bed.

“Me, either,” he concurred, shaking his head, and conjuring a ball of light to float above the two of you under the drapes. “I don’t like it when we’re separated—especially when there’s a malevolent goat-man lurking near by.”

You felt the same. While Asra did often disappear, and leave you behind, the circumstances weren’t quite the same this time.

“Does this feel kind of... _naughty_ to you?” He played, as he seated himself next to you, lounging sideways, and leaning his shoulder against the plush head of the bed. “Stealing away in the middle of the night, like we’re a couple of amorous teenagers separated by a stern parent.”

Smiling at his light-hearted approach, you added, “I assume Nadia is the stern parent in this situation?”

“I don’t think she’d be too happy about that,” he grinned, the two of you sharing a chuckle, before falling into a comfortable silence. 

In the quiet, your eyes lingered on each others faces in the soft glow of Asras light; eyes, nose, cheeks, _lips_.

“I want—“

“I want—“

“You first,” Asra proposed, ever the gentleman. 

Feeling his attention a little more intensely, now, you were hesitant to finish your sentence.

“No, you,” you offered, receiving a look of amused exasperation from Asra.

 _Fine_. You, first.

“I want to kiss you,” you admitted, feeling kind of silly, now, that you were apprehensive about sharing—it’s not like you hadn’t kissed him before.

“What a coincidence,” he smiled softly, bringing a gentle hand to your face, his thumb stroking your cheek, and with your help, slowly closing the space between you.

Placing one hand on his shoulder, and the other drawn to the spot over his heart that had been glowing just hours before, you could feel the growing pace of his heartbeat, and the warmth of his body through the sheer material of his robe. That, and the sensation of Asras lips, soft against your own, was all you were aware of—everything else had fallen away; like when you performed _magic_.

Asras hand, which had been absentmindedly resting on your thigh, slowly ran up your body to take hold of your waist. You gave him an encouraging squeeze, before your fingers relaxed, and smoothed over his shoulder, his robe slipping down around his elbow, as your hand moved around to the newly bared skin of his back to hold him closer. Smiling into the deepening kiss, Asras hand slid from your cheek to cradle your head, and yours from his chest, and into his soft, thick curls.

As things began to get more heated, Asra gently pulled away, your lips still just a breath apart, as he rested his forehead against yours. He _knew_ where this was going; you came together so naturally, that muscle memory just took over, and while it was tempting—while _you_ were tempting…

“I wanted to wait until you had your memories back before we, uh... got more _intimate_.” His voice was so quiet, and low, and thick with the desire that had been building, that you wouldn’t have heard him if you weren’t so close.

You nodded in understanding, unable to form words in your current heady state. If it was _Asra_ who was missing his memories, you’d want to wait, too.

“Although...” he continued, his cheeks already darkening, “that doesn’t mean that I haven’t thought about it.”

Aside from making you visibly flustered, knowing that he thinks about you like that, his words got you thinking.

“Do you miss… _us_?” You hinted, Asra catching on, and sending you a playful smirk, before a more thoughtful look crossed his face.

“No more than I miss everything else,” he assured; “but... our connection runs so deep, that it’s like… we’re casting a spell together—it’s like _magic_.”

With a dreamy expression that filled you with longing to just _remember_ , Asra sank down into the bed, and gestured for you to join him.

“Do you think Nadia would mind if you stayed in here?”

“Of course not,” he comforted, entwining his fingers with yours, and bringing your hand to his lips, both your eyes, and his already starting to close, and the ball of light above you fading into the dark.


End file.
